03 Lipca 2008
TVP 1 05:05 Notacje - Barbara Wachowicz. Basia z Podlasia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3904 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4119); serial kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3905 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4120); serial kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Był taki dzień - 3 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczen wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Świnka Peppa - Plac zabaw, odc. 44 (Playground, ep. 44); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Karrypel kontra Groszki - odc. 2 - Fałszywe żaby; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Wirtul@ndia - UFO; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Fifi - Wieczorny koncert odc. 40 (Big Band Night); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Lilli czarodziejka - Lilly i zagadka dla detektywa odc. 20 (Lilly and the master detective); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 107 (odc. 107); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 W-skersi; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Zwierzowiec - Zanim weźmiesz... Ryby ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Był taki dzień - 3 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Plebania - odc. 1022; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Plebania - odc. 1023; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Siódme niebo - Zagubieni (7th Heaven ser. VI - Lost ep. 9) kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Klan - odc. 1457 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Don Matteo - Szantaż odc. 10 (Don Matteo - Ricatto); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2000); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Życie po falstarcie - odc. 6 (Starter Wife, ep. 6); serial kraj prod.USA, Australia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:15 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3906 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4121); serial kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3907 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4122); serial kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Opole 2008 na bis - recital zespołu Bajm; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Zagubiona piosenka, odc. 29 (Lost and Sound, ep. 29); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:15 Budząc zmarłych, seria 1 - Spopielona przeszłość, odc. 1 (Waking the Dead, series 1, Burn Out, ep.1); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:20 Budząc zmarłych, seria 1 - Spopielona przeszłość, odc. 2 (Waking the Dead, series 1, Burn Out, ep.2); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:20 Sprawa dla reportera - txt str.777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Okręt widmo - cz.1 (Ghostboat, part 1) 68'; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); reż.:Stuart Orme; wyk.:David Jason, Ian Puleston-Davies, Tony Haygarth, Julian Wadham; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Pogoda dla kierowców; STEREO 00:15 Bracia i siostry - odc. 22 (Brothers & Sisters, ep. 22, Favorite Son); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Śpiewać, jak to łatwo powiedzieć - odc. 2; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Wybawca (Spreading Ground) 94'; film kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Derek Vanlint; wyk.:Tom McCamus, Greg Morris, Leslie Hope, Dennis Hopper; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Był taki dzień - 3 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Notacje - Barbara Wachowicz. Basia z Podlasia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 W labiryncie - odc. 9 - Słomiany wdowiec; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dinotopia - odc 3/13 (Dinotopia); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 214; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 55 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 56 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Egzamin z życia - odc. 76; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Święta wojna - Wojna światów (200); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Córki McLeoda - odc. 21 Wizyta przyjaciół (McLeod's Daughters, Friends Like These 21); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Harry i Hendersonowie - odc. 9/72 Znachor (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Roots The Herb); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Prywatne życie surykatek seria II - Świeża krew- seria II odc.3 (Merkat Manor II - Świeża krew-odc.3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - (1) ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (2) ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 5, odc. 7/20 (91) Przy każdym pożegnaniu (Jake and the Fatman, s.5, ep.Every Time We Say Goodbye); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 07 zgłoś się - Złoty kielich z rubinami - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 MASH - odc. 67/147 (MASH (s. III, B 319)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1974); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 MASH - odc. 68/147 (MASH (s. III, B 320)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1975); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Dwójkomania; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:50 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:55 Pogoda; STEREO 19:00 Moja rodzinka - odc. 8/34 (My Family Season 1, Episode 8); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Biuro kryminalne - Podwójne życie Sabiny; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Cyrulik Syberyjski - cz. 2 (Barber of Siberia, the) - txt str.777 91'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, ROSJA, Włochy, CZECHY (1999); reż.:Nikita Michałkow; wyk.:Julia Ormond, Richard Harris, Oleg Mienszikow, Alieksiej Pietrenko, Daniel Olbrychski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:50 Hotel Babylon odc.2/8 (Hotel Babylon); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:45 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Bez fikcji - Modelki na diecie (L'Envoye special: La sante au regime) 28'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:20 Czy świat oszalał? - Kraj pod czerwoną gwiazdą (Under the red Star) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Miasteczko Twin Peaks - odc. 24/32 (Twin Peaks ep. 21); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1991); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Sekcja 998 - Wybuch; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Magia Niagary (1) - serial komediowy, USA 07.15 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 07.30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.20 Arabela (9) - serial familijny, Czechosłowacja 09.00 Słodkie zmartwienia (9) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 09.30 Czarodziejki (60) - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.30 Beverły Hills 90210 (105) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.30 Miłość z o.o. (3) - serial komediowy, USA 12.00 Piękni (7) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Daphne Zuniga 13.00 Dom nie do pomania 14.00 Miodowe lata (28) - serial komediowy, Polska 14.45 Świat według Bundych (89, 90) - serial komediowy, USA 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Rodzina Duque (6) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.30 Daieko od noszy (110): Rafał rzucił Dorotę - serial komediowy, Polska 18.00 SopotTOPłrendy Festiwal 2008 News 18.05 Miodowe lata (29) - serial komediowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 Mamuśki (4): Nazwisko - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Andrzej Kostenko, wyk. Katarzyna Ankudowicz 20.00 Skazany na śmierć (23) - serial sensacyjny, USA, reż. Michael Watkins, wyk. Amaury Nolasco, Dominie Purcell 20.55 SopotTOPTrendy Festiwal 2008 News 21.00 Skazany na śmierć (24) - serial sensacyjny, USA, reż. Michael Watkins 22.00 Studio LOTTO 22.10 Śmierć po zmroku (1/2) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Karen Arthur 00.05 Fala zbrodni (4): Wyzwolenie - serial sensacyjny, Polska 01.05 Ale kasa! - teleturniej 02.05 Zakazana kamera 04.05 Nocne randki TVN 04.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.05 Telesklep 05.55 Hej-nał show 06.55 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (12, 13/39) - serial animowany 07.50 Szymon Majewski Show 08.55 W-11- wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.35 Telesklep 10.35 Sędzia Anna Mańa Wesołowska - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 11.30 Fabl}ka gry - teleturniej 12.30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Na Wspólnej (845-847) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak, Renata Dancewicz 14.25 Inwazja (9/22) - serial SF, USA, wyk. William Rchtner, Eddie Cibrian, Kari Matchett, Usa Sheridan 15.15 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (3/16) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy, wyk. Rene Steinke, Erdogan Atalay, Jockei Tschiersch, Caroline Schreiber 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 Pokochaj moje córki - film obyczajowy, USA 2001, reż. Lee Rose, wyk. Elizabeth Perkins, Scott Bakula, Alison Pili, Margo Martindale 22.35 Teraz albo nigdy! (2) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Katarzyna Maciąg, Mateusz Damięcki, Adam Krawczyk, Jan Wieczorkowski 23.40 Dance Show Stalowa Wola 2008 00.15 Trzech kumpli - film dokumentalny, Polska 2008, reż. Ewa Stankiewicz 01.15 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.35 Wrzuć na luz 02.35 Telesklep 03.00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.25 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.50 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 06.15 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Polski - rajd Polski 06.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Kasa na bank - pr. interaktywny 09.25 Pokemon (231) - serial, Japonia/USA 09.55 Zbuntowani (178) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, wyk. Dulce Maria 10.55 Mała czarna - talk show 11.55 Sidła miłości (74) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Femando Espinosa 12.55 Buffy, postrach wampirów (3) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 13.55 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 14.25 Wygraj fortunę - pr. interaktywny 15.25 Hell's Kitchen od kuchni 16.20 Cudowne lata (23) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Fred Savage 16.50 Saint-Tropez (24) - serial, Fr. 18.00 Mała czarna - talk show 19.00 Zbuntowani (179) -serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.00 Selekcja (7) - reality show 20.35 Selekcja (8) - reality show 21.05 Krawiec z Panamy - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2001 23.20 Happy Hour - zrób to sam - program rozrywkowy 00.10 Big Brother 5 - reality show 01.20 Mała czarna - talk show 02.20 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.55 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.50 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 04.35 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 05.00 Komenda - mag. policyjny 05.25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Budzik - Teatr; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 18; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Skarby nieodkryte - (26); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Polonijny znicz nad Narwią - VIII Polonijne Igrzyska Młodzieży w Łomży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 29. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Z poważaniem, L. Cohen - koncert galowy (29 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu 2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Zaproszenie - Wybębnić Jaćwingów; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 14; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Opowieść o Jaśku Karpielu Bułecce 36'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Lucyna Smolińska, Mieczysław Sroka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Cienie PRL - u - Narodziny PRL; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 28; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Magazyn Medyczny - Pijani kierowcy - zero tolerancji.; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Zacisze gwiazd - Maryla Rodowicz (wers. 2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Budzik - Teatr; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Centrum Szkolenia Policji ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Psi psycholog - odc. 1; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Wakacyjne Ulice Kultury (1/2008); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 18; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Deszczowe wakacje; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 14; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Siedem Rad Mewlany 29'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Żurowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kino Sąsiadów na bis - Kapryśne lato (Rozmarne leto) 72'; film fabularny kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967); reż.:Jiři Menzel; wyk.:Rudolf Hrušinský, Vlastimil Brodský, František Rehák, Mila Mysliková, Jana Drachalová, Jiři Menzel, Bohuš Záhorský i inni; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Polonijny znicz nad Narwią - VIII Polonijne Igrzyska Młodzieży w Łomży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Cienie PRL - u - Narodziny PRL; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Cała naprzód - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:40 Skarby nieodkryte - (26); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Deszczowe wakacje; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 14; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Siedem Rad Mewlany 29'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Żurowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Kino Sąsiadów na bis - Kapryśne lato (Rozmarne leto) 72'; film fabularny kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967); reż.:Jiři Menzel; wyk.:Rudolf Hrušinský, Vlastimil Brodský, František Rehák, Mila Mysliková, Jana Drachalová, Jiři Menzel, Bohuš Záhorský i inni; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Opowieść o Jaśku Karpielu Bułecce 36'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Lucyna Smolińska, Mieczysław Sroka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Cienie PRL - u - Narodziny PRL; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 Panorama; Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Halo 09:00 Transmisja z posiedzenia Komisji Śledczej ds. nacisków na organa państwa ; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:56 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:25 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:02 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:05 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Halo 16:55 Ginące zawody 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 18:30 Komentarze dnia 18:45 Lekcja historii po kaszubsku 19:15 Niebieska ziemia, zielony świat 19:45 Ginące zawody 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:23 Międzynarodowy Wyścig Kolarski Solidarności i Olimpijczyków - kronika; relacja; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Nakarmimy świat. cz. II (We Feed the World); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:51 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:17 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:35 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:01 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:12 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 Zielonym do góry 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Kronika - rozmowa z gościem, przegląd prasy 09:00 Transmisja z posiedzenia Komisji Śledczej ds. nacisków na organa państwa ; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:56 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:25 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:02 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:05 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Karnet 17:00 Bliżej ludzi, tor wodny 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:15 Prosto z lasu 18:30 Para w polskę, Drawsko Pomorskie 18:50 Po sukces do Unii, Infrastruktura turystyki kongresowej i targowej 19:00 Collage - "Safe" 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna i serwis sportowy 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:23 Międzynarodowy Wyścig Kolarski Solidarności i Olimpijczyków - kronika; relacja; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Nakarmimy świat. cz. II (We Feed the World); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:51 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:17 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:35 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:01 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:12 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Kawiarnia naukowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Mówca (Orator) 80'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Uzbekistan (2000); reż.:Yasup Razykov; wyk.:Bosh Rollarda, Lola Altojeva, Bahodir Odilow, Javohir Zokirow, Asal Alikhodajewa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Oscar Peterson (Oscar Peterson) 58'; koncert kraj prod.Kanada (2004); reż.:Pierre Seguin; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein - Spotkania z muzyką - Atomy muzyki - studium interwałowe (Young People's Concerts - Leonard Bernstein, Musical atoms A study of intervals); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (1965); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Kawiarnia naukowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Lato z polską animacją - Labirynt 14'; film animowany; reż.:Jan Lenica; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Lato z polską animacją - Don Juan 9'; film animowany; reż.:Jerzy Zitzman; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Polski film dokumentalny - Usłyszcie mój krzyk 46'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Drygas; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Od Mao do Mozarta (From Mao to Mozart) 83'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1980); reż.:Murray Lerner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Pod batutą Krzysztofa Pendereckiego: Antonin Dvorak VIII Symfonia G-dur op. 88; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Strefa sztuki - Dunikowski 52'; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 JAJO - wszędzie jest sztuka - Artyści i naukowcy (Unnatural Science); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Reżyserzy - Rozmowa z Fritzem Langiem (Conversation with Fritz Lang) 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1974); reż.:William Friedkin; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Lato z polską animacją - Przygoda w paski 10'; film animowany; reż.:Alina Maliszewska-Kruk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Lato z polską animacją - Hydraulicy 11'; film animowany; reż.:Zofia Wdówkówna-Ołdak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Kino jest sztuką - Bracia Karamazow cz. 1 (Bratja Karamazow cz. 1) 77'; dramat kraj prod.ZSRR (1969); reż.:Iwan Pyriew; wyk.:Michił Ulianow, Lionella Pyriewa, Kirył Ławrow, Andriej Miagkow, Walentin Nikulin, Mark Prudkin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Święta polskie - Noc Świętego Mikołaja 56'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Zbigniew Buczkowski, Grzegorz Małecki, Wojciech Walasik, Leszek Zduń, Barbara Dziekan, Edyta Olszówka, Justyna Sieńczyłło, Jerzy Rogalski, Michał Kowalski, Magdalena Emilianowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Strefa - Studio Alternatywne - Psychoterapia; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Strefa - Czworo amerykańskich kompozytorów - Philippe Glass (Four American Composers: Philippe Glass); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1983); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Kino nocne - Dynastia Wagnerów (Wagner dynasty) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2004); reż.:Petrus van der Left; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Kino nocne - Liberia - podróż do kraju wojny (Liberia - Uncivil war) 55'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Jonathan Stack; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:45 Lato z polską animacją - Przygoda w paski 10'; film animowany; reż.:Alina Maliszewska-Kruk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Lato z polską animacją - Hydraulicy 11'; film animowany; reż.:Zofia Wdówkówna-Ołdak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:30 Cienie PRL - u - Koniec Imperium; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Z Bogiem - za Honor i Ojczyznę; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Kapelan Bobola; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Z archiwów PRL - u odc. 34; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Dzieje Polaków - Sarmacja czyli Polska; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Zakręty dziejów - Kulisy bolszewickiego przewrotu; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Tajna historia ZSRR - Pokój i wojna; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Zakrocki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Bracia Ormianie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Kultura Ormian; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jadwiga Nowakowska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Historia i dokument - Górskie miary Jana Długosza; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Kubiak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Po co nam to było - Prywatna historia Kabaretu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Z archiwów PRL - u odc. 34; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Siła bezsilnych - Skauting po polsku; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Historia harcerstwa polskiego 1911 - 1997 - odc. 1; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Historia harcerstwa polskiego 1911 - 1997 - odc. 2; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Telewizyjny Słownik Biograficzny - Aleksander Kamiński 2; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Historia harcerstwa polskiego 1911 - 1997 - odc. 3; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Pan na Żuławach - Kto ty jesteś człowieku-odc.4; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Polska (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Historia i dokument - Jan Nowak Jeziorański - kulisy zdarzeń ; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Kontrowersje - Lisowczycy - prawda i legenda; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Lisowczycy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Lang, Jerzy Celiński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Operacja "Ostra Brama"; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Droga do "Ostrej Bramy"; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Cienie PRL - u - Olimpiada; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Zakończenie dnia 4fun.TV 6:00 4fun.PL 7:00 Surfbay 8:00 Letnia para 8:30 Tattoo na lato 9:00 Surfbay 11:00 Letnia para 11:30 Surfbay 12:00 Letnia para 12:30 Tattoo na lato 13:00 Letnia para 13:30 Tattoo na lato 14:00 Letnia para 14:30 Surfbay 15:00 Kartony 16:00 Bikini hits 17:00 kawiarenka wp.pl 18:00 Bikini hits 19:00 Bikini hits 20:00 Generał Italia 20:30 Kartony 21:00 Surfbay 22:00 Bikini hits 1:00 Gorący akademik 2:00 4fun'ocka 4:00 Nocny 4fun 5:00 4fun.PL iTV 5:00 Odtrutka - pasmo muzyczne 5:30 Optyka słyszenia - pasmo muzyczne 6:00 Same Hity - pasmo muzyczne 6:30 Odtrutka - pasmo muzyczne 7:00 Optyka słyszenia - pasmo muzyczne 7:30 Same Hity - pasmo muzyczne 8:00 Teleshopping 8:30 Program Wirtualnej Polski 9:00 Podróże Starway Travel 9:30 Ezo TV 15:00 Teleshopping 16:00 Moje logo news - magazyn interaktywny 17:00 Teleshopping 17:30 Podróże Starway Travel 18:00 Pokerowy Call 19:00 Odtrutka - pasmo muzyczne 19:30 Optyka słyszenia - pasmo muzyczne 20:00 Ezo TV 23:00 Same Hity - pasmo muzyczne 23:30 Laski Vanilli - magazyn erotyczny 0:30 Pasmo nocne TVP Sport 7:05 TV Moto-sport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 7:35 Pełnosprawni - magazyn 8:05 Lekkoatletyka - Mityng w Strasburgu - sport 9:50 Z archiwum TVP - Dziewczyna z charakterem - felieton 10:05 Polskie Ligi - Hokej na lodzie - Polska Liga Hokejowa - 5. mecz finałowy fazy play-off: gks tychy - comarch cracovia kraków 12:00 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 67, magazyn sportowy 12:30 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 68, magazyn sportowy 13:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar UEFA - rewanżowy mecz ćwierćfinałowy: psv eindhoven - ac fiorentina 14:45 Rajdy samochodowe - Rajd Elmot 15:15 Lekkoatletyka - Europejski Festiwal Lekkoatletyczny w Bydgoszczy - sport 17:10 TV Moto-sport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:40 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 10, magazyn sportowy 18:05 Siatkówka plażowa - Zawody z cyklu European Championship Tour w Lucernie - mecze finałowe kobiet i mężczyzn 19:55 Euroexpress - magazyn informacyjny 20:05 Piłka nożna - Copa Libertadores - rewanżowy mecz finałowy: fluminense rio de janeiro - ldu quito 22:00 Sportowy wieczór - program informacyjny 22:25 Kolarstwo - Wyścig Solidarności - odc. 2, kronika 22:30 K.O. TV - magazyn bokserski 23:00 Kajakarstwo górskie - Mistrzostwa Europy w Krakowie - 3. dzień 00:30 Zakończenie programu Hallmark Channel 6:00 Tylko miłość (2-ost.) 8:00 Mr. Rock'n'Roll: Historia Alana Freeda 10:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Sądny dzień (3) 12:00 Mr. Rock'n'Roll: Historia Alana Freeda 14:00 Potyczki Amy: Choroba lokomocyjna (1) 15:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Sądny dzień (3) 17:00 Potyczki Amy: Choroba lokomocyjna (1) 18:00 I nigdy nie pozwolić jej odejść (1/2) 20:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Król rybak (3) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Dopust boży (21) 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Wasichu (14) 0:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Dopust boży (21) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Wasichu (14) 2:00 I nigdy nie pozwolić jej odejść (1/2) 4:00 Tylko miłość (2-ost.) Canal + 7:00 Łapu-capu 7:20 Simpsonowie 11 (15) 7:45 Łapu-capu 8:00 Hawana - nowa sztuka obracania w ruinę (2-ost.) 9:00 Jutro premiera 10:30 OSS 117 - Kair, gniazdo szpiegów 12:15 Pancerny wóz 14:00 Powrót na ziemię 15:30 Wielkie kino 17:00 DOA: Dead or Alive 18:30 Wpuszczony w kanał 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 11 (16) 20:45 Łapu-capu 21:00 Premiera: Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i trzy Julie (13/16) 21:50 Premiera: Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Odcinek 210 (10/15) 22:20 Fast Food Nation 0:20 Tropiciel 2:05 2 dni w dolinie 3:50 Prawo ojca 5:25 Zakończenie programu Canal + Film 8:30 O czym szumią wierzby 10:10 Deser: Zbudować dom 10:20 To przez Fidela 12:00 Łapu-capu 12:10 Simpsonowie 11 (15) 12:45 Łapu-capu 13:00 Dziękujemy za palenie 14:35 Brice de Nice - nicejski ślizg 16:15 Deser: Hawaiki 16:30 Stan oblężenia 18:25 Shrek 20:00 Poltergay - Duchy 21:35 W parku 23:00 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i trzy Julie (13/16) 23:45 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Odcinek 210 (10/15) 0:10 Krwawa uczta 1:40 Sukces 3:05 C.R.A.Z.Y. 5:10 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Moja wielka wściekła rodzina 8:50 Dom 10:00 Dreamgirls 12:15 Taniec zmysłów 14:05 Chuck Berry Hail! Hail! Rock'n'Roll 16:15 Złote wrota 18:20 Przeczucie 20:00 Volver 22:00 Deser: Magma 22:15 Przez 24 godziny 5 (24-ost.) 23:05 Ostatnie kuszenie Chrystusa 1:50 Podstępny Ripley 3:30 Bunt. Sprawa Litwinienki 5:20 Nocny gość National Geographic Channel 6:00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Walka o przetrwanie 7:00 Małpa geniuszem 8:00 W świecie krokodyli: Szkoła twardych krokodyli 8:30 W świecie krokodyli: Aligatory 9:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największa zgniatarka świata 10:00 Ekologiczne wynalazki: Morska siła 11:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (2) 11:30 I co wy na to? (2) 12:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Ameryki 13:00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Walka o przetrwanie 14:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największa zgniatarka świata 15:00 Ekologiczne wynalazki: Morska siła 16:00 Dlaczego psy się śmieją, a szympansy płaczą (1/2) 17:00 Dlaczego psy się śmieją, a szympansy płaczą (2-ost.) 18:00 Za kulisami: W samym sercu wielkiego pożaru 19:00 Czysta nauka: Oceaniczne głębie: Ostateczna granica 20:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (3) 20:30 I co wy na to? (3) 21:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Atak w Arktyce 22:00 Premiera: Tajemnice kodu wielorybów 23:00 Czysta nauka: Oceaniczne głębie: Ostateczna granica 0:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Atak w Arktyce 1:00 Tajemnice kodu wielorybów 2:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (3) 2:30 I co wy na to? (3) 3:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Atak w Arktyce 4:00 Tajemnice kodu wielorybów 5:00 Czysta nauka: Oceaniczne głębie: Ostateczna granica Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki iTV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku